


🐚Poor Unfortunate Souls🐙

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	🐚Poor Unfortunate Souls🐙

Uma is with her cauldron mixing something not sure what but she's enjoying herself while singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls." 

Uma is like her mother singing the song only it's not to Ariel but to get the crown and scepter so she can rule all of Auradon.

Uma is the queen of the isle since Mal stayed in Auradon to be Queen.


End file.
